That's Your Star
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Miku berharap dia akan mendapatkan bintang yang Kaito janjikan padanya di ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Warning: OOC, typo s , don't like don't read. Mind to review?


Rizuka: Fic oneshoot updated! And kali ini lagi-lagi MiKai! xD

Ame: Ceritanya sok cerpen teenlit banget deh, sumpah -w-

Rizuka: Suka-suka gue, you perv :P

Ame: Masih aja -w-

.

.

.

Merodine V Presented,

"That's Your Star"

Pair: MikuxKaito (Hidup MiKai! xD)

Warning: OOCness, bahasa 'lo-gue', abal, don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: Ve o ce a el o i de miliknya Yamaha, bukan Yamahmud. Crypton juga deh, hehehe :)

.

.

.

Usia tujuhbelas biasanya dikeramatkan oleh setiap remaja yang akan menginjak usia tersebut. Mereka menganggap diri mereka telah sempurna untuk menghadapi masa depan. Banyak cara yang dilakukan para remaja untuk membuat ulangtahun mereka yang ke-17 menjadi spesial. Tapi, beda dengan seorang gadis berambut hijau toska yang dibuat twintail ini. Hatsune Miku. Dia punya sesuatu yang sangat spesial baginya, dan dia menginginkan hal itu terjadi sungguhan di ulangtahunnya yang ke-17 besok lusa.

Sekarang ini, Miku sedang duduk di kursi kantin bersama dua sahabatnya, Luka dan Rin. Mereka bertiga sedang asik membicarakan ultah ke-17 Miku.

"Wah, Miku, lo umur tujuhbelas bentar lagi, tapi masih aja belom punya cowok," ledek Rin.

"Iya, Miku. Padahal lo banyak yang ngincer lho, kok masih aja betah jomblo?" Luka ikut meledek Miku.

Memang kalau dilihat, Miku berpenampilan cukup manis. Bibirnya tipis dan senyumannya bisa bikin deg-degan. Iris mata emerald miliknya berkilau indah. Tubuhnya ramping dan indah, ibarat 'Gitar Spanyol'. Tapi yang paling bikin cowok penasaran sama Miku adalah, meskipun Miku cantik, belom pernah ada cowok yang berhasil naklukin hati dia.

"Ah, biasa aja kok, Rin, Luka. Emang kayaknya gue belom mau tuh kenal sama yang namanya pacaran," ucap Miku dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kami tau kok, Miku, kalo lo sukanya sama si Kaito 'kan? Hayoo, ngaku..." Rin meledek-ledek sambil menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Miku.

"Ih, ng... A-Ah, uh..." Miku langsung nggak bisa menjawab.

Sebenernya emang Miku suka sama Kaito sejak SD, saking seringnya mereka berdua main bareng. Cuma, Kaito terlalu gak peka buat sadar semua itu. Miku sendiri pun ge-er buat bilang duluan.

"Tuh kan, gak bisa jawab. Hehehe," Rin meledek Miku lagi. Pipi Miku merona. Dalam tawa kedua sahabatnya, dia mengenang janji yang diucapkan oleh Kaito sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya, di ultah Miku yang ke-7.

"Miku, saat kamu ulangtahun yang ke-tujuhbelas, aku mau ngasih kamu bintang yang diatas sana,"

"Emangnya kamu bisa ngambil bintang itu? 'Kan langitnya tinggi banget,"

"Yah, emang sekarang belum bisa. Tapi, sepuluh tahun lagi aku pasti bisa sampai disana,"

"Hihihi, kamu ada-ada aja,"

Dan sampai sekarang pun Miku masih mengingat segalanya. Dia masih teringat saat Kaito memanjat pohon untuk mencapai kamar Miku mengajaknya kabur dari pesta ulangtahunnya itu, karena Kaito tau kalau Miku merasa bosan. Padahal awalnya, Miku malah menangis ketakutan karena mengira Kaito adalah pencuri. Miku juga ingat saat Kaito kemudian mengajaknya ke atas bukit, dan mereka pun memandang langit malam bersama-sama. Dan Miku pun masih ingat jelas saat untuk pertama kalinya iris matanya bertemu dengan iris mata lelaki dalam jarak yang amat dekat. Dan itulah saat dimana Miku pertama kali jatuh cinta.

"Miku, lo jangan bengong gitu juga kali!" Luka menegur April.

"A-Ah, sorry. Yuk, ke kelas. Gue baru inget kalo ada yang mesti gue kerjain," ucap Miku dengan maksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yaudah deh, yuk," Luka dan Rin pun ikut bersama Miku ke kelas.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti-nanti oleh Miku akhirnya tiba. Pertama kali membuka matanya pada pagi hari, ia langsung membuka handphone-nya. Ada beberapa sms masuk yang mengucapkan 'Happy Birthday', tapi tak satu pun dari Kaito. Dengan langkah gontai, dia masuk ke kamar mandi kemudian bersiap-siap datang ke sekolah.

Sampai di sekolah pun, Miku tidak melihat Kaito sama sekali. Mungkin dia tidak masuk, batin Miku. Tapi, begitu sedih hatinya jika memang seorang sahabat yang ia harap memberikannya surprise malah nggak masuk sekolah.

"Woi, Miku! Ultah kok murung aja," tegur Rin.

"Ah, gapapa kok, hehehe," tukas Miku.

"Apanya yang gapapa? Jelas muka lo lagi kusut banget kayak baju belom disetrika. Hahaha," ledek Luka yang juga bersama mereka.

"Hehehe," Miku hanya menyambutnya dengan tawa kecil.

"By the way, Miku, gue punya berita buruk buat lo," ucap Rin.

"Apaan?" Miku penasaran.

"Sorry ya, tapi, Kaito hari ini mesti ke Surabaya buat ngerayain ultah sepupunya, Kaiko," ucap Rin lagi. Degh! Hati Miku terasa amat sakit. Jelas sudah kalau Kaito tidak akan datang hari ini.

"Yaudahlah gapapa," jawab Miku sambil mencoba tersenyum, meskipun amat getir terasa.

Hati Miku terus dihantui dengan perasaan sakit hati dan kesal. 'Mana janji Kaito sepuluh tahun yang lalu?', batin Miku. Hampir-hampir airmatanya menetes ditengah pelajaran, tapi Miku terus mencoba bertahan. Sampai akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Miku pun pulang sendirian menuju rumahnya, karena katanya Rin dan Luka pulang duluan karena ada urusan.

Saat akan menyalakan lampu tengah di ruang tamunya, tiba-tiba ...

"Surprise!"

Ternyata, Rin dan Luka sudah mempersiapkan surprise party di rumah Miku sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, tanpa Kaito. Disana memang banyak teman-teman April yang menyambut hari ultah April dengan bahagia, tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang bagi Miku. Amat kurang, yaitu Kaito.

"Makasih ya, buat semuanya yang udah nyiapin surprise party ini," ucap Miku dengan senang. Tapi, dia masih berharap Kaito akan datang. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

Pesta terus berlanjut sampai pukul 20.00, meskipun beberapa teman Miku sudah pulang duluan. Miku mulai merasa bosan ditengah pesta tersebut. Ditambah lagi dengan rasa sakit hati karena Kaito tidak menepati janjinya. Saking bosannya, Miku izin sebentar untuk menuju kamarnya, sementara seluruh teman-temannya melanjutkan keceriaan mereka masing-masing.

"Sigh," gumam Miku lesu dan terduduk di tepi ranjangnya. Dia menatap keluar jendela. Banyak bintang berkilauan disana, tapi ...

"Hiks, hiks..." Tanpa sadar, Miku menumpahkan airmatanya. Dia benar-benar merasa hatinya pedih dan teriris-iris karena Kaito tidak menepati janjinya. Padahal sudah sepuluh tahun Miku sangat menanti-nantikan ucapan Kaito itu sungguhan. Miku mau Kaito menepati janjinya. Tapi, Kaito tidak datang malam ini dan ... Semua janji itu hanyalah kebohongan, bagi Miku.

Kresek, kresek. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari luar jendela kamar Miku.

"Sigh... Ternyata pohonnya udah makin tinggi aja," gumam seseorang. Dan terkejutlah Miku saat mengetahui itu adalah suara ...

Kaito.

"K-Kaito?" Miku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hai, lagi bosen ya? Gue dateng buat nemenin lo nih," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut biru pendek dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah childish itu. Wajahnya menggambarkan keceriaan yang teramat dalam. Airmata Miku pun kembali meleleh.

"Huwaaa...!" Jerit Miku sambil menangis. Kaito langsung melompat masuk ke dalam kamar Miku dan memeluk tubuh hangat Miku.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, lo nangis karena ketakutan kalo gue ini pencuri. Sekarang lo nangis karena apa deh?" Ledek Kaito.

"Karena gue pengen lo nepatin janji lo dulu!" Miku menjawabnya sambil menangis. Kaito tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Miku, kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Bentar, ok?" Kaito kembali melompat turun melalui pohon yang ada tepat didepan jendela kamar Miku.

"Miku, lompat! Gue tunggu dibawah!" Panggil Kaito. Miku melongok kebawah dan sadar kalau Kaito menyuruhnya melompat kebawah.

"Gue nggak berani, Kaito!" Jerit Miku.

"Buruan, mumpung bintangnya lagi indah banget nih! Gue pasti nangkep lo, kok!" Ucap Kaito lagi.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Miku menjawab, "Oke deh", lalu melompat turun. Kaito pun dapat dengan mudah menangkap tubuh Miku. Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama-sama dan berlari menuju sebuah bukit. Bukit yang menyimpan kenangan indah bagi mereka berdua.

Ditengah tanah lapang yang luas dan indah. Angin bertiup sejuk ditengah malam. Bintang berkelap-kelip menambah keindahan malam. Miku duduk bersandar dibahu sahabatnya, yang juga sangat dicintainya, Kaito. Kaito pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, gue janji mau memberikan lo bintang, tapi nggak nyampe. Eh, sekarang, udah sepuluh tahun setelah janji gue, tuh bintang masih aja jauh dari jangkauan gue," ucap Kaito kesel. Miku tertawa mendengar cara bicara Kaito barusan.

"Gue gak butuh bintangnya kok," jawab Miku. Kaito malah berdiri, melongok ke kiri-kanan, dan memanjat pohon terdekat yang dianggapnya paling tinggi. Miku memperhatikan dengan heran.

"Gue belajar ini dari trik sulap yang gue liat pas di televisi, hehe," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Dengan perlahan, tangannya seakan menyentuh salah satu bintang di langit, kemudian menangkapnya. Setelah itu tangan Kaito terbuka kembali dan sebuah kotak merah muncul di genggaman tangan Kaito.

"Keren 'kan? Hehe," ucap Kaito dengan bangga. Miku terpesona dengan apa yang barusan Kaito lakukan. Kaito pun kembali melompat turun dari atas pohon.

"Ini yang akan mewakili bintang yang gue nggak bisa raih di langit itu," ucap Kaito dan memberikan kotak merah yang ada di tangannya.

"Apaan nih?" Tanya Miku seraya menerima kotak merah tersebut.

"Buka aja dulu, hehehe,"

Miku pun membuka kotaknya dan melihat sebuah kalung indah didalamnya dengan silver yang berbentuk bintang ditengahnya. Sangat indah dan berkilauan. Miku sampai menahan tangisnya kembali melihat hadiah ulangtahunnya dari Kaito.

"Suka?" Tanya Kaito.

"Banget. Makasih," Miku kembali memeluk tubuh Kaito.

"Gue mau jujur tiga hal sama lo, Miku," ucap Kaito. Miku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Yang pertama, gue sayang banget sama lo, meskipun gue gak pernah bilang langsung. Gue cuma takut kalo gue nembak lo, ntar lo malah marah karena gak mau persahabatan kita rusak. Tapi kalo sekarang, gue udah gak peduli lagi. Lo udah tujuhbelas tahun hari ini, jadi lo pasti ngerti apa yang gue rasain saat ini. Lo... Cinta pertama dan terakhir gue, Miku," ucap Kaito panjang lebar. Miku tersipu mendengar pengakuan cinta dari Kaito.

"G-Gue... Juga sayang sama lo, Kaito," jawab Miku.

"HOREEE!" Spontan, Kaito berteriak penuh kebahagiaan ditengah malam yang sunyi itu. Dia merasa sangat bahagia. Akhirnya dia dan Miku bisa sama-sama mengenal cinta mulai dari sekarang.

"By the way... Jujur yang kedua, apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Sebenernya aku beneran dari Surabaya tadi siang, ini baru aja tiba di Jakarta, hehehe," ucap Kaito.

"Kamu gak istirahat dulu?" Tanya Miku terkejut. Kaito menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau aku istirahat dulu, aku takut waktunya gak cukup. Lagipula, mana tahan aku nunggu lama-lama buat ketemuan sama kamu? Hehehe," goda Kaito.

"Hihihi... Terus, jujur yang ketiga apa?" Tanya Miku lagi.

Cup. Kaito mengecup kening Miku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kaito tersenyum pada Miku setelah itu, sementara wajah Miku tersipu. Sambil tersenyum, Kaito menjawab, "Kamu cantik malam ini,".

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berdua terus menyaksikan keindahan bintang diatas bentangan langit malam sampai larut. Seiringan dengan sebuah cerita cinta yang akan dimulai oleh Miku dan Kaito. Kaito pun membisikan sesuatu di telinga Miku.

"Bintang-bintang yang ada dilangit sana ada pemiliknya. Tapi, kamu adalah bintang di hati aku,"

.

.

.

Rizuka: Selesaiii~! Gimana? Gimana? Apa ada salah satu dari readers yang punya pengalaman yang sama? Kayaknya sih nggak mungkin karena ini cuma ceritaaaa! xD #plak. Well, emang ini cerita sebelumnya pernah aku pakai buat lomba bikin cerpen di sekolah aku dan menang juara 2. Hehehe... Makanya aku bikin jadi fanfic aja deh :3 well ... Boleh minta review?


End file.
